My love is on fire (CLEXA)
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Un impensado encuentro en un momento para nada indicado podría cambiar de lugar muchas cosas. Sin embargo, es probable que el amor siga estando allí, incondicionalmente, independientemente de lo que sea que haya ocurrido. Ahora bien, la pregunta es... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?
1. Chapter 1

—Hey... —Lexa sacudió con cautela a la rubia que yacía en el piso sin dar señales de estar consciente, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella—. Hey, niña, despierta. —Volvió a sacudirla sin obtener respuesta. Se arrodilló al darse cuenta que despertarla no sería tan fácil y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, dándole suaves golpes en la mejilla, pues reparó en que habían en su piel varios cortes que por sí solos debían de doler—. Me estás agotando la paciencia —advirtió a pesar de saber que tendría más probabilidades de ser escuchada por las paredes.

Al final suspiró rendida y, un segundo después, alzó su mano derecha para darle a Clarke una bofetada que fácil le dejó los cinco dedos marcados, sin compasión alguna esta vez.

—Al fin —murmuró con desgana al verla reaccionar emitiendo palabras ininteligibles y moviendo su cabeza despacio de un lado a otro. Esto último le provocó un dolor agudo en la nuca que la hizo incorporarse en contra de su voluntad, quedando sentada en las frías y sucias baldosas de aquella rara habitación. Aún no había abierto los ojos, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con los verdosos de Lexa que la examinaban sin mostrar emociones, una mirada brillante pero vacía al mismo tiempo.

El azul profundo y sereno contenido en los ojos de Clarke aceleró el corazón de la Comandante de una manera que jamás había experimentado y se preguntó a qué se debía esa extraña sensación que se expandía por su pecho. Sin embargo, prefirió disimular el efecto que la chica causó en ella sin intención.

—¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? —murmuró confundida, llevándose una mano a la nuca con una mueca de dolor.

—El imbécil que ves ahí te golpeó con una vara de metal. —Señaló con la cabeza al cuerpo sin vida del hombre uniformado que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, rodeado por un charco que su propia sangre había formado—. Por un momento creí que te había matado.

Clarke enfocó su vista en el cadáver, observándolo horrorizada durante unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y su labio inferior tembló levemente antes de tragar saliva y volver a ver a Lexa, quien la miraba con una inquietante frialdad.

—¿Tú lo mataste? —El miedo era evidente en su tono de voz.

—Era eso o que no contáramos el cuento. Así es como funcionan las cosas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

—¿Entonces no vas a matarme a mí también? —Suspiró aliviada y Lexa curvó la comisura de sus labios para formar una media sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, el temor que Clarke sintió hacia ella en ese momento le causó ternura.

 _Se le hacía que era inofensiva._

—Descuida, muñeca. —Se puso de pie y continuó hablando mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de metal frente a ellas—. No te mataré a menos que me des motivos para hacerlo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Es que no sé tu nombre —se excusó girándose en dirección a la rubia, quien se levantó cuidadosamente para dar unos pasos hacia ella, moviéndose con dificultad.

—Y yo no sé qué es este lugar ni cómo llegué hasta aquí. ¿Te molestaría orientarme un poco?

—A juzgar por lo horrible del ambiente y por el guardia que acabo de asesinar, puedo suponer que estamos en el Monte Weather, pero no sé qué fue lo que pasó. —Clarke la miró con el ceño fruncido sin responder, cuyo silencio la Comandante aprovechó para razonar mientras observaba el amarillento piso ensangrentado bajo sus pies—. Lo más probable es que tú y yo ya nos conociéramos y llegáramos juntas hasta acá, pero no es casualidad que ninguna de las dos recuerde lo sucedido. Alguien se encargó de borrarnos la memoria de alguna manera y por algún motivo en específico —concluyó, percatándose de la confusión en los ojos entornados de la chica frente a ella—. ¿Qué? ¿Tú no supones nada?

—¿Estás... Estás diciendo que ya nos conocíamos y que nos borraron la memoria a propósito? ¿Y qué es el monte ese?

—¿Se te ocurre algo más lógico? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos e ignorando su segunda pregunta.

—¿A ti también te golpearon en la cabeza?

—Por lo visto no. No me ha dolido.

—Entonces no se debe al golpe —pensó Clarke en voz alta—, entonces pudieron obligarnos a ingerir algo que nos provocó estas lagunas. Tal vez esto no sea nada más que un efecto temporal.

—Tal vez, o tal vez no —comentó la ojiverde con escepticismo, para después voltear hacia la puerta y mirarla de arriba a abajo—. ¿Sabes? —dijo sin mirar a Clarke—. Es posible que en cuanto salgamos por esta puerta vengan más personas a atacarnos, y me gustaría, por lo menos, en caso de que muera, haber sabido tu nombre antes.

—No vamos a morir aquí —afirmó con seriedad mientras avanzaba para quedar a un lado de Lexa.

—¿Entonces...? —insistió la morena y Clarke suspiró antes de contestar.

—Clarke, me llamo Clarke.

—Bien. —Asintió complacida—. Mi nombre es Lexa, aunque no hayas preguntado —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ahora dime, Clarke, ¿cuál es el último recuerdo que tienes antes de llegar a este momento?

La ojiazul tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Recuerdo... estar en el Arca, despidiéndome de mi madre...

—¿Qué es el Arca?

Clarke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por un estruendo que rompió bruscamente el silencio y las sobresaltó a ambas debido a lo cerca que sonó, prácticamente a unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Lexa se apresuró a recoger la pistola que Clarke había dejado caer al suelo anteriormente y se la entregó, advirtiendo así que debía estar preparada para lo que se viniese. Ella desenvainó su espada mientras se posicionaba frente a la puerta con firmeza, debatiendo interiormente si debía abrirla ahora, o esperar a que alguien del otro lado lo hiciera.

 **¿Será que alguien leerá esta historia algún día? ¿Debería continuarla?**


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Ideas sobre lo que hacer? Era lo que no tenía. Miró a Lexa de reojo y volvió su vista hacia el frente al segundo siguiente, apretando el agarre en su arma e intentando imitar la actitud de la comandante. Es que se veía tan segura de todo... Segura de lo que hacía y lo que era capaz de hacer, segura de sí misma y de sus habilidades; su semblante serio y su ceño ligeramente fruncido que aseguraban la firmeza con la que estaba acostumbrada a desenvolverse y, también, probablemente, fuera evidencia de lo cotidiano que debía ser para la ojiverde el meterse en líos de ese tipo, de esos en los que más de uno acaba manchado de sangre.

Mucha sangre.

Mil dudas y preguntas atravesaron la mente de Clarke en cuestión de segundos y sintió su piel erizarse ante la confusión, ante el miedo y también la incertidumbre de lo que se suponía estaba pasando porque nadie le explicó absolutamente nada. Todo lo que sabía hasta el momento era que no recordaba una parte de su vida y que ahora se encontraba en un lugar claramente olvidado donde probablemente tuviera que elegir entre morirse o matar. Debía estar lista para lo que fuera a pesar de no saber por qué ni tener idea de lo que le esperaba ahí afuera.

Pedazo de situación, Griffin. Uno de los tantos obstáculos que la Clarke de hacía unos días atrás habría manejado en un abrir de cerrar de ojos y más en compañía de la comandante. Claramente, la situación era diferente ahora, porque la rubia ya no era la misma y Lexa hasta sentía que cargar con ella iba a molestarle en lugar de ayudar. Pero qué distinto hubiera sido todo si ambas fuesen concientes del tipo de relación que las unía antes de ese improvisto.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear otra vez, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y sobre el umbral avanzó dos pasos un chico que, lógica y lamentablemente, ninguna reconocía. El castaño alzó ambas manos en señal de defensa al ver que el arma le apuntaba directamente y luego le sonrió a Clarke con un alivio que la rubia no podía comprender.

—¡Clarke! —exclamó bajando los brazos a medida que se acercaba, y ella hizo lo mismo, dejando el arma a un lado. Bajó la guardia comprendiendo que ese alguien tendría cierta importancia en su vida, a juzgar por la expresión con la que la miraba. Pero Lexa no se fió tan fácil y en un rápido movimiento se posicionó delante de ella observando al chico con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Cuál es el problema, Lexa? —preguntó cambiando su expresión a una mezcla de confusión y molestia—. ¿Se encuentran bien?

La ojiverde miró por encima de su hombro para ver de reojo a Clarke antes de hablar.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo que si me recuerda? —inquirió él con desconcierto, dirigiendo su mirada a la aludida que ahora estaba a un lado de la comandante—. No entiendo a qué están jugando, pero me gustaría que me lo expliquen mientras buscamos la salida porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Solo sabemos que hay cosas que no recordamos. Yo, por ejemplo, no sé quién eres tú —admitió la rubia.

—Clarke... —susurró él luego de una pausa y dio un paso hacia ella con un gesto preocupado en su rostro—. Soy yo, Bellamy —dijo suavemente, poniendo en esas palabras todas las esperanzas de que aquello no estuviera sucediendo realmente. Sin embargo, la ojiazul negó con la cabeza y él tragó con dificultad antes de escucharla hablar.

—Ojalá pudiera decir que te reconozco.

—Clarke... —repitió antes de suspirar—. Está bien, lo solucionaremos en cuanto salgamos, ¿de acuerdo? Confíen en mí —pidió mirándolas a ambas, sabiendo que tratar algo así con Lexa era prácticamente en vano. Si a duras penas confiaba en ellos cuando les conocía y solo en casos excepcionales, no habían dudas de que intentarlo ahora era perder una batalla incluso antes de empezarla.

Muy conveniente todo.

—Lo único que sé sobre ustedes es que no son mi gente y no pienso fiarme de un par de desconocidos. Ya después me pondré al tanto de quiénes son y de lo que ha pasado —afirmó la comandante mientras avanzaba hasta el umbral de la puerta—. Sácanos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de seguirte.

—Tenemos tantas cosas que explicarles —dijo Bellamy negando con la cabeza al tiempo que salían de la habitación.

Salir a la superficie no fue problema dado que, como era de esperarse, el Monte Weather estaba vacío o, por lo menos, aparentemente vacío. Lo único que los hacía dudar era que de alguna manera habían terminado Clarke y Lexa ahí dentro; más que claro estaba que no se dirigieron allí con intenciones de dar un paseo por los alrededores. O siguieron a alguien por algún motivo, o las llevaron hasta allí con el objetivo de encerrarlas y que nadie volviese a encontrarlas. Fuera lo que fuera, todo el camino de regreso a Polis no fue suficiente para hallar una teoría que explicara de forma más o menos lógica el supuesto secuestro o la repentina pérdida de memoria. Simultáneamente, Bellamy intentó explicarles a ambas lo que había pasado con la gente del cielo y la relación que tenían con los terrestres. Sin embargo, Lexa se mantuvo escéptica y hasta contuvo las ganas de callar al chico de forma violenta, porque no había manera de que sus palabras cobraran sentido en su mente. ¿Una alianza? ¿Aceptar a un grupo de invasores como parte de su gente y tratarlos por igual? ¿Cómo podría ella autorizar un trato de esa magnitud y traicionar así a su pueblo? Es que le parecía una locura lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Lexa no veía las horas de llegar a Polis para que uno de los suyos le aclarara la situación de una vez por todas.

El único motivo por el que aceptó encaminarse con los otros dos en lugar de dejarles atrás fue Clarke, pues desde luego que, de haberse encontrado solo con Bellamy en esa situación, no habría dudado ni por un segundo en dejarlo por el camino. Pero había algo dentro de sí, probablemente su lado más humano y sensible, indicándole que debía proteger a la rubia y llevarla consigo, a pesar de no saber nada sobre ella. Eso sí: mentiría si dijera que no le intrigaba saber qué tipo de vínculo mantenían ambas antes del incidente. En todo el trayecto, solo una vez sus miradas se cruzaron y fue por un tiempo breve, no más de dos segundos, pero le fueron más que suficientes para permitirse pensar que tal vez su historia no era tan simple como lo había creído en el primer instante. Un extraño pero cálido hormigueo se apoderó de su pecho cuando la ojiazul le mantuvo la mirada y ella la apartó para disipar esa desconocida sensación, que tardó en irse más tiempo del que esperaba.

La comandante frunció el ceño ante la primera visión que tuvo al ingresar a Polis: la mayoría de las personas parecían encontrarse frente a la torre, hablando por lo alto creando barullo y formando dos filas, una a cada lado que creaba entre ellas un amplio espacio para caminar y, en el centro de dicho camino, se dirigía hacia ellos Titus, que a su vez venía acompañado de una castaña desconocida cuyos gestos mostraban claramente que estaba protestando por algo. Sin embargo, su expresión pasó a una de alivio en cuanto los reconoció a la distancia y sonrió mientras corría para lanzarse a los brazos de Bellamy, quien la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo. La gente no tardó en aclamar a su líder vociferando "Heda" repetidas veces y ella alzó una mano acompañando el movimiento con un gesto de suficiencia en su rostro y un atisbo de sonrisa. Titus llegó hasta ella apresurando su paso y portando un semblante serio, continuó avanzando, haciendo que Lexa retrocediera varios pasos para hablar con algo de privacidad.

—Sabía que las encontrarías —le animó la castaña al chico antes de deshacer el abrazo para dirigirse a Clarke—. ¿Se encuentran bien? Por Dios, Clarke, ¿dónde te habías metido? Casi nos matas de un susto, hasta Lexa llegó a preocuparse —admitió con una media sonrisa tomando a la rubia por los hombros, tal vez en un intento de hacer que reaccionara al percatarse de la cara de confusión con la que la pobre le estaba observando desde que la vio acercarse. Clarke abrió la boca para responder casi inmediatamente, pero Bellamy se adelantó para hablar por ella.

—No nos reconocen, O. Ambas parecen haber perdido la memoria.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño, mirando a la rubia después—. Clarke, ¿qué les hicieron a Lexa y a ti? ¿No recuerdas nada de nada? ¿Como si estuvieras en blanco? —le interrogó con interés.

—No, no tan así —reconoció, y entrecerró los ojos unos segundos en un gesto pensativo antes de continuar—. Lo último que recordaba al despertar era estar en el Arca enterándome de que iba a ser enviada a la Tierra. Fue como haber caído inconsciente allá arriba y al abrir los ojos me encontraba en ese horrible lugar, rodeada de sangre y en compañía de una completa desconocida —negó con la cabeza en desconcierto y sintió su piel erizarse ante el recuerdo de lo que había vivido un par de horas antes. Sin dudas lo más drástico y traumático que había visto jamás... Bueno, que por lo menos recordaba haber visto.

—Oh, descuida, Clarke, todo... Espera un segundo... —razonó Octavia—. Si Lexa y tú dicen no conocerse, eso significa que... —quiso continuar, pero Bellamy se lo impidió tomando la palabra.

—Ni lo menciones, Octavia, dejemos lo peor para solucionarlo cuando las chicas tengan una mejor idea de dónde están paradas —sugirió alzando una mano frente a su hermana. Octavia solo asintió sin mostrarse muy convencida y eligió cambiar de tema esta vez.

—Entonces ahora será un mejor momento para presentarme —decidió—: soy Octavia, como escuchaste, y Bellamy es mi hermano —aclaró mirando a la rubia con comprensión—. Que sepas que nos llevábamos muy bien tú y yo, a pesar de que solía discrepar seguido contigo y tus acciones de líder que decide sin pensar mucho o pensando todo demasiado, no lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Acaso yo lideraba algo? —preguntó la ojiazul alzando una ceja con incredulidad. Es que cada vez la cosa se ponía mejor.

Ambos hermanos parecieron prepararse para decir algo en respuesta, cuando la voz de Lexa sonando a sus espaldas les interrumpió antes de comenzar.

—Clarke, parece que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar —informó con seriedad.


End file.
